Dancing in the Wake
by InvaderxJaden
Summary: The Realm of the Unwanted starts a new war. In the midst of it all, a certain zipperhead finds a love. GlitchxDG.
1. Declare the War

I own nothing. this is part of a script for my online comic "Beyond The Yellow Brick Road" that i'm doing on with a friend.

i'll post links when we start it.

* * *

"It's beautiful."

No one could say it better.

Everybody in the OZ got their happy ending after all.

The queen got her kingdom back.

Cain saw his son again.

Raw's people were set free.

DG and Az were on good terms again.

And me? I got my brain back. I wasn't "Glitch, the brainless blunder," but Ambrose, the inventor. It felt so great to be home. But things were bubbling under the surface.

My home was feeling empty. I was alone again. And boy, did I feel guilty about it.

But that's not the worst of the troubles in the OZ- The Realm of the Unwanted was starting an underground revolution. Literally.

No one knew the workings of the Unwanted's channels and tunnels like the king. Too bad he was the first captured.The queen declared war that day. I unfortunately, had the task of bringing the princesses to her drawing room and standing guard at the door during this.

"I give them their own city, and now they want Finaqua as well?" the queen paced, her cup of tea trembling in her hands.

"Mom, they have our father," DG reasoned, putting a hand on her frantic mother's shoulder, "We must do what we must."

"She's right," Azkadelia sighed, "We can't sit around, tinkering with treaties while lives are on the line."

The queen sighed, "Who will be our scout, and who will gather troops? Who will help me protect our home?"

"I can help you here. I can plan for citizen safety and get us guards and send orders for you," Az reasoned, sitting back in her chair, "DG has had experience on the front before, let her scout. She can have Cain select and command her troops."

"DG? No, I couldn't do that to yo-"

"Mother, with Cain, Raw, and Ambrose, I know I'll be safe," DG argued, sitting down in a chair, "They are the bravest, strongest, and smartest in all the OZ."

The queen couldn't reason with them. Her girls were strong. She knew it. After the assembly, we were dismissed. DG caught up to me in the hall...

"Glitch."

I thought it was so cute she still called me that. Kind of like a pet name.

"I need you to run to the village and get Cain. He knows where Raw is."

I went to move, but she grabbed my hand, "Be careful. Okay? I can't lose you."

"Don't worry about me, DG."

She took my hand and placed hers over it, "Let this guide you." A greenish glow lit my palm in a circular formation, "If you get caught, it will free you. If you need help, it will call to me. If someone is hurt, it will heal them."

"DG-"

"Glitch," she gave me a re-assuring smile, "You're a great inventor, a brave heart, and smart person. I can trust you more than anyone in the world. This charm is only temporary, so move fast."

"Yes your majesty."

So, in a heartbeat, I left from there to the village. It's a great place, don't get me wrong, but these days, you never know. But I never expected what came next.


	2. Assembling the Cast

I don't own anything here

This is part of a COMIC that I'm writing the script for with my friend on post links when it's started.

* * *

Cain and Raw were waiting for me on his porch. Cain was fiddling with a little wooden horse, Raw concentrating in the silence of the moment. That is, until Cain spoke up, "We figured it would be any day now before you'd come strolling back into our life, Ambrose."

"Oh Wyatt," I sighed, shaking my head, "War's been declared. Why wouldn't we see each other again?"

"I was enjoying my time away from you and lion boy." He put his project down on the table before him and stood up. Raw growled and crossed his arms.

I sighed, turning to face the old road, "Lets stop our fusses. Our princess needs us."

I reported to DG that we would meet her in the armory at Finaqua. Following the old road, we kept ourselves well hidden, trying not to draw attention to ourselves or attract an ambush from the Unwanted. They hadn't been reported on the surface but one time, but you can never be too careful.

"Watch your backs," Cain warned, "As soon as we reach the gap, keep your eyes peeled extra careful. Can't afford losing a life under my name."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Looking at the golden bricks in the dirt, it made me wonder. How long had it really been since we had been on this path? It seemed like years, but it had only been a few weeks.

Without much stress, we made it safely to Finaqua. The armory was on the other shore. Luckily, I knew how to get there.

The glistening waters reminded me of home. I don't know why, but it filled something inside of me. But there was still something missing. Finaqua was just a puzzle piece. I walked over towards the shore and placed my hand in the waters, removing a small, heart shaped rock. Something inside me clicked.

I stood up and tossed the stone across the waters, revealing that underneath of it lay a tunnel Ahamo had me construct to the island armory so only he could get to it.

"The shed," I pointed, directing Cain's squinted eyes and Raw's wonder-filled eyes towards Ahamo's old haunt. Running, I almost tripped over a root, but I didn't care. Once inside, Raw picked up on what I knew. He lifted the work table off the floor, and saw the tunnel beneath it.

"Follow me," I sighed, pressing my palms together to agitate the green light on my hand.

Raw laughed, "Sudden courage for the half-a-brain?" I smiled, and nodded, leading the way. It was dark, and the green light only gave off enough glow to let me see where I was going and for the others to see where I was.

But apparently the glow also was a signal to the person that gave it to me that something was going down.

"Glitch?"

I inhaled, a small smile taking over my mouth, "DG.."

"Where?" she stuttered, her voice echoing in the long underground hall, "Where are you?"

"We're under Finaqua right now," I smiled, as Cain pushed past me to get to the ladder, "Cain's opening the porthole outside the Armory."

"Oh good," she sighed, "I was worried about you."

"We're fine, DG. Raw's been taking good care of us, that courageous little nut," I smiled, looking back at the viewer, who playfully clawed at the air.

"Aw is he? Well, I understand. Stay safe, Glitch."

With that her voice was gone.

She was gone.

I sighed to myself and watched my hand cease glowing. Cain was already up and out by now, and Raw was leaning from the top of the ladder, "Is Ambrose coming?"

"I'll be right up, Raw."

He smiled.

"I'll be right up, Raw."

"You just said that, Glitch," he laughed, extending a hand to pull me up.

Once I finally was outside, I led my friends to the armory, walking into the main hall. I wondered what I would see there. Who I would see there. But most of all, I wondered how DG was doing.

I reached forward and opened the large doors.


	3. Its Called In Cogneto

I don't own anything here

This is part of a COMIC that I'm writing the script for with my friend on post links when it's started.

* * *

"DG!" Raw smiled. Our girl was standing in the middle of the room, in a grey hooded sweatshirt and dark wash jeans. It was like when we first met her. I ran to her and hugged her close, returning the borrowed magic to her, "I told you we'd be safe." 

"I never doubted you," she whispered in the shoulder of my coat. She smelled like cinnamon and ginseng. She must have had some tea recently or something. But, I adored the smell. I analyzed every tiny little aspect in the aroma, saving it to memory to bring up at any point in time.

Also, I ravished in the warmth of her hugs. It was something to look forward to every day. It reminded me of when she was only a little girl and would spend hours with me in my lab and how it would always end in a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she went running off to lessons with Tutor and Az.

Such fond memories… and yet….

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a war going on," Cain sighed.

DG and I were startled, practically jumping away from each other. Slipping away near the arrows, I couldn't help but send a "you're such an ass" glare to the tin man.

He smiled.

Jerk.

But he just had to make everything worse, didn't he?

"What's going on, you two?" DG asked, hands resting sternly on her hips. It was so delicate looking though, and it was these thoughts that got me into trouble with Cain. He thought it was fun to poke fun of my daydreaming and wandering mind, even more so when it had to do with DG.

I swear, he knows more about me than I do sometimes.

"Nothing DG, nothing," Cain smirked, waving his hand off.

"Just Cain being stupid," I laughed. Cain glared at me. DG sighed and walked over towards us, Raw trailing her with every step she took.

"Well, sirs, you're going to need to go change into these," she smiled, holding up bundles of clothing she pulled from the bag that had been sitting on the floor beside us.

I blushed, and took the ones she held out for me. She had a serious look on her face, "If we're going to get my father out alive, we can't look like ourselves. I picked these out specially for each person."

Cain grumbled and changed into his all black ensemble. He was a black market salesman, trench filled with fake weapons. But one of the guns was real, just so he packed some heat with him at all times, "I really hate these people, you know?"

"We know Cain, but you have the street smarts that those types of people have," DG shouted from behind her changing screen. Raw was struggling with his braiding his beard with beads, sitting in a fringed jacket, bellbottoms and John Lennon glasses. Hippies still existed, it looked like. He always was the peaceful type.

My outfit made actually me feel like DG knew me inside and out. A zoot suit. Black and white pinstripes. I didn't know swing was still the think in the Unwanted, but boy was I glad. I hadn't swing danced in forever.

"So, DG? What are you?" I called, straightening my hat on top of my head. I took a moment to spin around, my long jacket twirling and fanning up into a circle. It was fun.

She stepped out from behind the changing screen, clad in a flapper dress, a flower behind her ear, and ballet flats on, "What do you think, hep cat?" My jaw dropped to the floor, and I scrambled to regain my composure.

She let out a small laugh under her breath, and placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes.

"You hate dresses!" Raw laughed.

"I had to be out of my character so people didn't recognize me," DG defended, a small blush coloring her face.

"Whatever you say," I laughed, opening the door to the outside, "Let's get this over with."

DG led the way, heading the direction to the fields of wheat. I followed close behind beside Raw, Cain taking up the rear to protect us from behind.


End file.
